Frozen in time
by Sleeping Apple
Summary: It all started with the snow fight...GokuderaXOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own KHR. If I did I would be pretty much occupied and will never write a fan fic**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

Prologue

Atrum Luna Moenia 1:24 AM

_I never thought I would die this soon… well don't look at me like that I am not entirely dead yet. I can't move, I can't speak, I can't see, in a sense I'm dead. So how could you hear my POV now? I didn't say I'm totally dead you know I'm not. If I am I'd probably wound up as a ghost right in front of your face and all. The state I'm in is probably what you can call a coma, though I am not sure people in comas can be conscious in their sleep._

_I'm trapped. Like a bird in a cage full of thorns. My strength is fading slowly but surely. And there is nothing I could do to stop it, escaping is impossible._

_The only thing I can do is to wait for the nonexistent hope ._


	2. The Snow Fight

**A/N: I don't own KHR. If I did I would be pretty much occupied and will never write a fan fic**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Snow Fight

Namimori District, Sawada residence 7:40

"dame Tsuna " a cute baby – although if you call him that you'd probably be beaten up… or worse- " wake up!".

"Mmh- gimme five more minutes" the boy mumbled - which was , a bad idea if I may say so.

"che! I guess it can't be helped" said the baby. He jumped down the bed and went under it. There were sounds of metal clanking. Five seconds later he emerged with two taser guns... you know what will follow...

a loud scream can be heard on the entire second floor, it was pretty impressive, seeing how loud it is. the scream is followed by a loud thump.

"ow!" Tsuna says "why do you have to do that reborn!!!"

"it's one of the Vongola traditions to wake someone up"

"I could've died "

" some people never woke up" Reborn says with a expression that's _supposed to _look grim

"HIIIIII!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Tsuna

"more importantly school's starting"

"huh?" says Tsuna he glanced at the clock 7:45 "HIIIIIIIII!!!!! I'm gonna be late" he bolted to the bathroom and got dressed at the speed that would've impressed an Olympic runner then he slung his bag and headed out of the house, not bothering to eat breakfast.

_Hibari-san's really going to kill me now that I'm late!!_ Tsuna thought as he ran.

Just as he was turning around the corner he bumped in to someone.

"I'm so sorry" Tsuna says. He stood up and saw "Gokudera-kun,Yamamoto m-morning" he stuttered

"T-tenth are you okay?"

"yo! Tsuna you finally came we are waiting for you" said Yamamoto

"Eh?" asked Tsuna shivering. "Isn't today a school day ?"

"eh? Today is Sunday don't you know?"

_Oh right! How could I have forgotten?_ Tsuna thought

"s-sorry tenth I forgot to tell you about that. We Figured that you need a break from babysitting the kids.... sorry!!! " with that Gokudera started to self-punish himself.

_HIIIIIIIII!!!!! "_Gokudera st-stop you'll hurt your head._"_ said Tsuna as he tried to convince his self-declared-right-hand-man not to bash his head at the wall. _It's a good thing I forgot to wear my school uniform _

"if we are gonna do something it's gotta be snowball fights" said Gokudera

"oh that sounds Interesting" Yamamoto says

"one packed snow ball coming up" Dino says

"FIGHT? IT"S MUSIC TO MY EARS!!!!" shouted Ryohei

_No! they are just wanted to play._ Thought Tsuna

"now we need to split into teams" Dino says

"I already had decided the teams for you guys" Reborn says wearing a rather archaic outfit "i thought about the teams the whole night. As a result I didn't get much sleep. See I have eye bags" reborn pointed at the skin underneath his eyes.

"D-don't try to make me feel guilty about this " Tsuna says

eventually everyone agreed to split the teams the way Reborn place them in rather too quickly... I wondr what will happen?

The team members on the east are; Yamamoto, Tsuna, Futa, and I-pin.

The team members on the west are; Dino, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Lambo.

And the match started thirty minutes later, a match to get Leon on their side for thirty minutes.

After several minutes the only person left standing is – Unbelievably enough- Tsuna

"hey what is with the unbelievable part" Tsuna shouted "and who are you ?"

me? why I'm the narrator

"Tsuna what are you waiting for you are the last person. Get Leon and win the match" said Yamamoto

so Tsuna chased Leon he nearly caught it but a the last minute he tripped. And Leon was caught by someone.

Tsuna looked up and saw... "H-Hibari-san?!!?!!"

"what's this?" Hibari asked Tsuna " and the giant turtle?"

"umm... why are you here today it's sunday" Tsuna cautiously but curiously asks the Prefect.

"it's snowing so I thought I'd have a snow fight" he simply replied

_Him too!! _Tsuna thought incredulously

"though I just wanted to randomly hit a bunch of targets"

_why isn't this man arrested already? _Tsuna thinks

" I guess I'll make you a target now" said Hibari

"HHHIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!" Tsuna grabbed something to shield him from the sadistic prefect.

"or so I thought, I have prefect duties you know".

"eh? What did I use as a shield?" he asked himself. "no way!!! I-pin is now in love with Hibari-san!!!" Tsuna panicked. "ahhh!!! the pinzu time-bomb only two pins left!!!!" Tsuna mentally braced himself as I- pin exploded. Everything went black after that and he fainted.


	3. Hopes in Dreams

A/N: I Don't own KHR. I just owned the mysterious character

after this chapter expect me to update less frequently. The finals are coming again...

The Dream

_why... why am I here ???_ Tsuna thinks _what is this place _

it was a dark dark room. An old one too judging from the dusty stone walls and the seemingly creaky wooden floor. In the center is something you wouldn't expect in a nearly empty room, a coffin...

it was an ordinary one, bound with chains, locked. It gave a scary haunting aura to the room.

_Hiii!!!!!!!!!! why is a random coffin here? Don't tell me there's a Dracula inside!!!! I better go out of the room_

_...don't... _a small faint voice whispered

_what was that?_

_...don't leave me.... help... call...Timeoteo … anyone … Vongola... please_

_it's from the coffin!!!! hieeee !!!! a ghost!!!_

_I'm...not dead yet.... just … tired... Hades... after me... find von- _she was cut off as if something happened to her

the ground shook violently making the young Vongola cower in fear

and suddenly there were flashes of images around him. It was confusing. A girl with blonde hair running. An old man. Several shadowed guys. And then there's fire. Then blood, followed by those blood red eyes and a chilling smile. Silent screams, dirty floors full of blood and more...

and then surrounded by white ribbons each of them wrapping him gently...

he woke up sweating as if he's running the marathon. Panting, sucking in air as if there's no tomorrow if he didn't. He stared at his hand. There's a strand of white ribbon he was holding.

_What a strange dream... the girl... whoever that is probably is from the Vongola..._

"you finally woke up Tsuna" Reborn says "you fainted at the battle field"

_maybe I should tell Reborn... the girl seems desperate..._

"hmm? What is it that you want to tell me?"

_hiiieeeee!!!! how does he know what I'm thinking?_

"it's all written on the face Tsuna" reborn answered.

The brunette gave up and told the whole dream to Reborn.

He must have imagined it but when he told the dream to the tutor his face became grim.

"rest Tsuna the doctor says you have a minor concussion so should rest."

Tsuna willingly obeyed. After all he's been running and throwing snowballs for the whole entire day his muscles are aching a nice shut-eye would do.

Reborn only pretended to sleep. When he was sure that his brunette student was sleeping soundly he went up to the attic.

He made a call back to the infamous Italian base.

Vongola hadn't expected a call directly from Japan, especially from lethal the hit-man Reborn. The baby demanded for the ninth to listen. His request was immediately granted.

"Reborn you sound agitated... is there something wrong?"

"it seems that we found a lead to her of all the most unexpected places it was from Tsuna" Reborn says

"From the young Vongola is it now?" ninth was now tense in the line

"apparently she was shut in a old room, probably an old building that's been standing for hundreds of years. In a coffin"

"..."

"she has not died yet according to Tsuna's hyper intuition."

"this is not a matter to be joking about... she has disappeared for three years and has yet returned."

"it was apparently from a certain familiga called Hades"

"are you sure about this?"

"as they say you never know unless you try... what leads to we have more promising than this? The vongola's hyper intuition is never wrong."

"how can I ever thank you?"

"just let me sleep" the baby says "good day" and with that he hung up.

His work is done... the search for the Lore keeper is finally over

Vongola base Italy

the usually quiet building is now bustling with commotion telephones ringing everywhere, sounds of footsteps running. People shouting orders. In the midst of these occurrences a man with great charisma and several of his followers walked.

They seem to be know where to go.

They went to the third floor where the office is and entered.

"Cavallone... we have to talk"

he told them the situation at hand and presented a request to the charismatic blonde leader.

He accepted it willingly. after all the person he rescues is his friend.

And after all a proper Lore Keeper is needed in Vongola.


	4. The Rescue

**???'s p.o.v**

well I guess being motionless and unconscious for nearly three years makes you unable to move normally... not after spamming my own technique of Adieu and preservation repeatedly.

They'd probably thought I'm dead. Those Hades thugs.

But now's not the time to ponder about such thoughts.

I have to find an escape route... somehow.

I had woken up with the sounds of riots and gunshots. Something you don't hear every day in this silent abandoned manor. Now would be the great time for escape.

It would be risky but I couldn't risk the call of freedom.

I decided to stay in the same position to see how it plays out. It would be foolish to go into a bullet infested battle field now.

When the riot finally stopped I tensed... what if the rioters were worse than the gang? What can I do?

"boss!!! there's a coffin here!" a voice rang. "we might have found her!" the ground shifted as if the coffin I'm in was carried by someone

which it probably is...

"shall we open it here boss?"

"no... there's too much danger... it's not over yet" the boss said. He probably means the sound of gun fights and all that. "let's move it to the car and we'll open it there"

the coffin moved again. It's movements like a cradle calming a baby and lulling it to sleep.

I wasn't really sure these rescuers are after the thing I protected for all of these years but there was nothing I could do for now.

I stayed on guard but for every second I stayed awake amounts of my stamina sapped away. Like a bowl of water with a big hole at the bottom. It would soon be gone.

It was an unfair trade. If I hadn't been shut in a coffin for who knows how long then I would've been lively and healthy. I would probably find another way to get out of this... abyss this … never ending darkness.

I felt the movement stop and then the sense of weightlessness disappeared. I must've been on the ground.

Then I heard the sound of metal, those chains being removed. A part of me shouted in joy while the other cower in fear

there was a creak and before I could react the coffin opened.

And I saw the world again.

And then tears started flowing in my eyes. It's like life has given me a second chance to see my family again... if I survive for that long that is.

"... Noir?" it was the unknown boss's voice. How he knows my name I do not know

I was still squinting in the light. I had stayed too long in the dark to know what light is.

After several phone calls and arrangements I am transported to a hospital know for it's great care and hospitality but also for it's expensive fee. I had then blacked out because of my fatigue.

it was two months later when those two men visited.

The "boss" and probably his right hand man.

I was then still sensitive to light, I had recovered more than the doctors had anticipated. It is my sight that can't tolerate the light. I still have the night vision I had adapted in the coffin. I guess I'll have to adapt to the light too.

They entered the room without permission. A man in his forties and a blonde haired man in his early twenties appeared in this luxurious suite.

"Noir? Are you better now?" the blonde man asked his face looked genuinely concerned

"who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked the blonde man

"what!?! you don't remember me? I'm you best friend! Dino! Dino of Cavallone!!"

I studied his features again seeing a familiar yet different friend who is like a brother to me.

I laughed at my foolishness. "you've changed!" I say hugging my clumsy friend. "I've missed you!!!"

"so tell me... why are you stuck in a coffin?" Dino asked "you don't have to tell me if you want to"

"it was after the cradle incident..." I winced "i was the one guarding the rings at that time... I returned it in time and became a decoy to the people after the rings... I was caught. I pretended to die. I was placed in a chained coffin a secondary measure. Morrietti had taught me adieu well. And so I survived in that manner... replacing blood with dying will flames..."

"I see... do you want to contact the ninth now?"

"I would like to see grand-pa" I say "but not in a bad state so he's all concerned about me I might drag him down from his work in concern.... he spoils me too much."

"he's already concerned for your three year absence and now he found you wouldn't he be glad if he sees you?"

"... okay just let me get dressed" I say

"Noir... wear this... your old clothes don't fit any more, you've grown...taller shortie" he got a small bag out and dropped it onto the ground

"don't call me that!" I say whacking him with a random book I was reading at that time, something boring about vampires.

"okay okay... geez for an ill person you're really lively"

"just get out... I need to change" I sighed

they told me they would be waiting outside.

I locked the door and took of the pale sickly greenish hospital gown and opened the duffel bag.

It was full of dresses and toiletries it's even got a towel . Damn it! Dino! Can't you just say it directly that I needed a bath? They'd probably be heading to a coffee shop by now.

Oh well... there's nothing I could do about it.

I sank into the hot water scrubbing myself with the vanilla scented bath gel until my pale skin turned red. I then quickly moved to my black hair washing it thoroughly with copious amounts of shampoo hoping to get my hair cleaner this way. I took a quick shower to wash off the soap and drained the tub.

I dried my hair with a towel and blew it dry brushing it with great care.

I looked in the mirror and groaned. Why must some of my hair stick up like a crown while the others flowed down normally? Oh well... I'll just have to cope with it. I stared at the mirror further.

It was rather strange not looking at your reflection for years and then suddenly presenting a mirror to you and that is exactly how I feel. My dark blue eyes looked different , even alien to me... they are wider compared to my face. I was taller... with several... changes to the body, two abnormal.... mounds of flesh... what they call breast I guess replaced my once flat chest what happened?... menstruation, a woman's painful curse that I had gotten used to immediately. I looked at my skinny body starved like a models after the confinement and decided I should eat more food. I rummaged around the duffel bag for a bra and something to wear.

I found a decent blue sundress and shoes to go with it. Hoping my fashion sense isn't wrong I wore the two and carried the duffel bag to the lobby of the hospital where Dino and Romario waited.

"Noir?"Dino asked

"who else?" I deadpanned him.

"you look... nice"

"thanks" I say at least my fashion sense is normal.

so now here I am at the front door of the office staring dumbly at the door knob. How should I behave?

I opened the door quietly and went in the office.

Grandpa noticed me

"Noir?"

"hello grandpa" I say "I'm back" I hugged him "thank you for worrying"

and like that I cried for the first time in my two months in the hospital

like it? Hate it? Please comment!


	5. To Japan

so... forgive me if I get the Italian translation wrong, I used a translation program and this work hasn't been beta-ed

I sat quietly as the boss of Vongola, the ninth boss to be exact.

"Noir... I have a request for you"

"what is it grandpa?" so this is why he summoned me a request, he rarely gives me orders even requests

"you are to travel to Japan" I winced "I know it's hard for you to but it's not Tokyo we are talking about you are to go to Namimori . You are to protect the successor of the Vongola"

"so it's going to be a watch and observe type of mission?"

"no it won't be" the ninth says "you'll be enrolled to Namimori middle as a transfer student you'll have to try to make friends with him"

I sighed it could be anything anything at all why can't it just be a spying mission? Socializing isn't my forte.

"I'll try grandpa … But grandpa? Don't blame me if he hates me"

and so here I am in a red convertible chauffeured by a man to where I'll be living at.

The car stopped at a house. I had expected an apartment instead. Grandpa spoils me too much.

Oh well when the decision's been made there's no use stopping a Vongola.

I got out of the car and reached for my keys. My luggage has already been delivered by the ninth.

I stopped. I noticed that the door has been opened already. I cautiously took a dagger out of my black leather jacket and opened the door.

I saw no one inside the hall.

Still plagued by nightmares of confinement in a coffin and the cause of it I stayed on guard trying not to repeat the same mistakes I did.

I heard a sipping sound from the kitchen. Slowly I edged in.

it was a baby a cute one at that... had it not been an acrobaleno I would have asked where is his mother.

"Noir Delacroix, great-great-great grand daughter of Benedetto younger brother of Giotto."

"how do you know about this?"

"I'm from Vongola I'm a hit-man known as Reborn"

"I've heard of you but I never even imagined of meeting you in person" I say astonished "why did the ninth send the best hit-man here"

"we have similar purposes in work. I'm here to teach Tsuna how to be a boss"

"I see" I say "care for a cup of coffee?"

I woke up in the morning around five deciding to have a jog. So I searched for a pair of workout clothes and got dressed groggily.

It was the cool wind that woke me up from my trance. I turned on my I pod and started jogging.

After several hours I stopped and drank water. I got a ten minute rest walking and then continued jogging again.

"Tsuna!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around almost kicking the stranger only to remember this is Japan not the dangerous streets of Italy.

It was a boy around my age... with short black hair and friendly eyes holding a bag that seemed to contain a baseball bat

"oh sorry" he says "wrong person"

"could you tell me what time is it?" I asked the boy

"7:30 why?"

"thanks!" I say not bothering to answer his question.

I reached my house and quickly showered. I dried my hair with a towel at the same time multitasking with breakfast, toast and eggs I don't have to time for delicacies. I quickly got out of my bath robe and dressed in the custom- made uniform, to store my weapons I selected several short throwing daggers and a pair of retractable claw gauntlets just for self defense. I clipped on pins to hold down my rebellious hair so that it won't stand up like a crown like shape unfortunately the clips available were white but no matter it looks okay for now. With that I got my schoolbag and shoes and walked out of the door.

I slowly walked around the town appreciating the peace here. I love it's serenity. I looked at the sun. the school starts at eight... I better run now.

And so I did.

I stood at the teacher's office as the teacher interviewed me

"Noir Delacroix your grades are average... is there anything you want to do in the feature?"

"nothing yet" I say "but when I do then it should be something meaningful to me."

the door opened with Reborn entering the office dressed in a suit without his fedora.

He knocked the teacher out before he noticed. I stayed calm thinking he might have a reason doing so.

"Delacroix? Follow me"

"I don't know what you're up to but I'll play along" I say

and this is the reason why I'm standing foolishly at the door of the classroom fidgeting on my sleeves my long claws are stored at the back of my coat just in case of emergencies.

Reborn talked to the class about him being a subsitute.

"we have a transfer student today she's from Italy" Reborn says "enter!"

I walked in shyly I haven't been into such a crowded place with people staring at me like that ever.

I managed to speak though

"Delacroix Noir ...yoroshiku...." it was pathetic but I kept a poker face inside I was falling into an abyss of darkness again

"Delacroix-san there's a seat in the back of Gokudera-san please sit there he's the one with the silver hair"

I carried my bag and slowly walked to the seat I sat there.

"it may seem early but let's choose a class president today"

there were two nominations Longchamp and Sawada-san.

Sawada-san doesn't seem to want to be president though. Now that you mention it Sawada-san has the crown like hairstyle I have (if I had un-clipped my hair that is) I guess it's just a coincidence.

They had a rather funny bragging contest and then a man in his forties shot Longchamp with a gun I winced and shivered at the bad memory of the Tokyo incident. But it turned out to be a desolation bullet. At least the guy didn't die.

Naito won, the bullet had affected the whole class with pity and they elected him as their president.

I couldn't have cared less then I didn't really know them.

It was great today was a half day. At least I get to sleep and cure my jet-lag

I stretched and started to pack up my things.

"you're that girl who looks like Tsuna!" a voice says I turn to see the black haired guy I met earlier

"don't call tenth like that you baseball-nut!" the student who sat in front of me suddenly said "wait! A girl who looks like Tsuna?" they both looked at me

"errm... is there something wrong?" I asked nervously, I had never been into a Japanese school even a Italian school, I was home-schooled by a tutor hired by the Vongola.

"why do you clip your hair down?" the black haired boy askes

I silently and quickly un-clipped my hair pins dropped on the desk in an astonishing amount of number, one hundred six, one hundred seven, one hundred eight in total.

And as usual my rebellious hair stuck up again.

"it would be like this if I didn't clip it down" I say shrugging. I saw them looking at me

"you're right... She does look like him..." the silver haired boy says.

My cellphone rang out of the blue "excuse-me" I say embarassed.

"hello?"

"Noir?" it was Gramps so I changed gears and spoke Italian

"Grandpa! What has happened?"

"nothing I'm just checking if you are alright in Japan"

"Japan's good Grandpa" I say "although I still have to get used the timezone here"

"good take care of the young Vongola Successor alright?"

"okay... bye Gramps I miss you"

I shut the phone and quickly snapped my clips up

"nostalgia di casa? " (homesick?)

"sì "(yes) I whirled around

"sorpreso? "(surprised?) the silver haired boy asked

I turned back to my packing "non proprio "(not really) having finished my packing I turned and started to leave "arrivederci "(bye).

"wait! You forgot your clips!" the 'baseball-nut' as the Italian called him ran to me handing me a bunch of clips

"oh! How stupid of me.... thank you" I say

"geez! you should be more careful" the Italian says

"He's right Noir" and out of nowhere I caught a dagger aimed at me. It was Reborn

"... I'd better go" I say quickly and ran

_they saw it ! What should I do? What if I'm abormal?_ I panicked. I finally stopped at a shopping district and calmed down they won't follow me here at least...

I looked around and saw a cake shop. It was tempting... but I was unsure if I'm going in or not. I wouldn't want to waste money.

"if you want to eat cake you should try the one next to the ice creamshop! They're nicer and cheaper!" I looked around and saw a brunette and a black haired girl "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko and she's Kurokawa Hana nice to meet you"

"like wise" I say

so we went to the shop and tried several different cakes and chatted about different types of cakes and sweets. It felt so... normal and so peaceful and nice. It was really something I never experienced before until today. I wished it were like this forever… maybe coming to Japan was the right decision after all


	6. She's My Cousin!

Many weeks passed in the town of Namimori I was known as the cool girl with my 'attitude' when I first introduced my self (...not really I just got a stage fright -_-|||) I hadn't spoken much to other people except for Kyoko-chan and Hana-san which made me looked aloof (… that's because mainly I don't know what to talk about...-_-|||). Clips still hang on my hair. Nothing much had changed except for several visits of the baby to my house.

As for my mission... I still haven't found a way to make friends with the Vongola I don't really even know who he is... there were no pictures on the data. There's nothing I could do to avoid those two, the 'baseball- nut' and the 'Italian' but they did not question me much.

Of all these things I also met Kyoko-chan's brother Sasagawa Ryohei (he told me to call him onii-chan) who asked me to join the boxing club. I told him I'll think about it.

It was a hot day. I had woken up later that usual because it's Saturday I did my daily ritual and jogged down the streets, it 's 6 AM in the morning and I doubt anyone would be awake this early save for the mail man and several other people. I did some warmups and continued jogging to the park.

"my my... such a beautiful lady" I turned around and saw several people beside a closed shop "care to join us in our little game?" they were obviously up to no good

"sorry no..." I say

"c'mon! Let's play a game it'll be fun"

"I have to go..." I say a little irritated

"won't you come with us it'll take a few minutes"

"you asked for it" I say taking out my retractable claw gauntlets and putting them on "don't regret the decisions you've made" I lunged forward...

it was quite a shock for the men. Apparently they've never saw a woman fight back and harm a man. It was quite insulting if I were a man then they'd pull out all the stops. So if the go easy on me why shouldn't I? But it turns out they were small fries I decided to leave them. Wiping my claws clean with my jacket I quickly sprinted home.

I crashed to an object that's not supposed to be on the road, a person actually...

"s-sorry" I quickly stood up and started to run

"Delacroix- san... are you okay?" it was the brown haired boy with the similar hairstyle I have (without the Longer hair that is) "hiii!!!! you're bleeding"

"I'm alright really" I say "just fin-" my knees suddenly gave in. sh*t it's the body's traumatic reaction again.

"you don't look fine to me you should go to a hospital!!"

"shh!!! do you want the whole entire street to hear about this?" I whispered "I'll be fine" I got up and used the wall as a crutch.

"my house is nearby come on over or you'll die of blood loss"

I borrowed the bath room and showered I quickly clipped the clips and dressed in a spare outfit the boy, Tsuna- san had lent me. I came out of the bathroom and went up to his room. I got the first aid kit and fixed myself up. Before he could even blink I was done.

"I've been wanting to ask... why use so many clips... it seems unnecessary "

"my hair sticks up" I say simply "it would look rather weird if you have a half of your hair sticking up and the other half flowing down right?"

"so... why are you covered in blood... ah... sorry my bad I shouldn't have asked"

"it's alright... there are thugs trying to... mess with me" I say "I got rid of them though" I wrapped my bloodied jacket around myself.

The doorbell rang startling me.

"wait here I'll come back"

Tsuna went out of the room. I sighed looking at the sky

"you've gotta be careful next time Noir" It was Reborn in his pajamas

"Hello Reborn" I say tiredly "I suppose I'm getting out of practice I've grown too soft. On the other hand... why are you wearing pajamas?"

"I live here with Tsuna"

"I suppose if you are with him that would mean... no way... he's the boss right?"

"yes" he said

"so I'm supposed to protect him" I mused "this will be a bit challenging"

the door opened with Tsuna on the other end and two other guests.

It was the two boys that saw my dagger catching. It's such a small world...

three... two... one..."ah! You're that dagger-catching girl!!!" they had noticed me.

"eeh?? you guys know each other" Tsuna says

"not really" I winced really now? What's with the dagger-catching part?

"what brings you here?" the Italian asked

"I sort of collapsed" I explained "I was... injured"

"the good part about this is that you are all better now" the 'baseball-nut' says

"so what's with the dagger-catching part?" Tsuna asked me

"I don't know…you should ask them" I say

"well she caught a dagger thrown by Reborn... geez that toy dagger really looked real!"

I sweat-dropped looking at the baseball guy either he's a pro or he's really naïve.

The door burst open followed by two children a girl and a boy " hahaha! Lambo's the broccoli monster!!"

the girl with the braided hair was running away from the boy.

"nyahaha! Lambo is the greatest!" the Afro-haired chased the girl but stopped.

"Ne! Ne! Who's that?" he pointed at me

"ta hao xiang Tsuna oh!!!" (she looks like Tsuna!!!) (A/N: I do under stand Chinese but Noir doesn't)

"do you have candy?" Lambo asks.

"I think I do..." I say searching in my inner jacket pockets I have many of those to store my weapons, mainly my throwing daggers.

"ah! Shiny candy! Give me!" Lambo lunged and before I noticed he grabbed something from my third pocket to the right...

"th- that's not candy Lambo-san..." I say scooping him up and trying to pry the item he held.

"Ara?" Lambo looked at the throwing dagger " not candy?"

I quickly handed him the lollipop I found and retrieved the knife

"candy!" and like a sugar maniac he quickly ran out of the room with the lollipop I heard the munching sounds and winced.

I felt the collar of my shirt being held up

"are you trying to kill Tenth?!" it was the silver haired Italian

"Gokudera!!!"

"no" I say discarding my jacket to the floor various knives and weapons spilled out. I held my hands up " I wouldn't do that to my cousin would I now?"

"Cousin?!?!" the three exclaimed

"Ara? Did Reborn not tell you?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him

"Forgive me! Delacroix-san! I shouldn't have harmed you"

"it's all good..." I say sweat dropping "calm down"

"hahaha! What a surprise Tsuna's relative, no wonder they look alike!" the baseball guy laughed

"HIII what's with all of these knives?!?!"

"self defense" I say

"hey wait a minute... if you are related to the ninth... why can't you be the tenth boss of Vongola?"

"what?? there are two tenths?" the silver-haired friend of Tsuna's asked

"I can't and I will not ever take the throne" I say

"let me explain..." Reborn cuts me off he grabbed a sheet of old parchment and rolled it out it was a family tree. "Noir was Benedetto's great-great-great-grand-daughter Benedetto is Giotto's younger brother. His successors of the Vongola are plenty. That is a great thing because if an descendant from Benedetto's line came and took the throne then there will be a revolutionary change, possibly a mafia war. So the throne cannot be inherited although they are from the same bloodlines."

"and just to be clear I have no intentions of inheriting the throne... I'm not stupid enough to cut my own head off and start a revolutionary war, war causes too much misery and grief to gain anything."

"this mafia game just gets more interesting" Yamamoto laughs I sweat-dropped.

"Tsuna-san!" a black-haired girl came in "I came to visit!"

"Haru!"Tsuna says in surprise

"eh? Who is this?" Haru points at me

"my name is Noir I'm Tsuna's cousin nice to meet you"

"hahi! Tsuna's cousin? Nice to meet you Noir-san! I'm Tsuna's future wife!"

"I see" I say "then may you have a happy future!" I smiled at her.

"it's not like that!!!"

We talked about many things until I lost track of the subjects Haru was playing with my hair braiding it and twisting it to a bun. I was debating with Gokudera about projectile weapons when I heard some clinks

"one hundred seven... one hundred eight... woah! So many clips!"

"haha! now she really looks like Tsuna!"Yamamoto says

"hahi! It's true!"

"really now... that's why you've mistaken me as Tsuna when I went jogging?" I smiled

"yeah that too!"

"you should let your hair down like this I think it's pretty this way"

"i'll try"

the Sawada's residence was always so merry with so many people bursting in and out of the home, including the Poison scorpion who turns out to be Gokudera's sister and several hit-man children.

It was always fun to visit here. I guess that's why they came over...

I looked out of the window out of randomness but the scenery I saw was rather disturbing. A group of men had crowded the front door. There are people I recognized the people I beat up. I guess they belong in a gang...

"Tsuna... I'll have to excuse myself I have things to do" I say walking out the door

"oh! Okay visit us soon!"

"sure!" I say after this business is done that is... I sneaked down the stairs snapping on the long claws I have and opened the door.

"what business do you have here?" I asked the crowding the front of my cousin's house coldly. "you are not invited here"

"you made us lose our faces in the alley" said one of them "we'll teach you a lesson bi*ch!!!"

nobody moved except the five who learned that I am not to be trifled with... they react faster but I still bested them by a hundred years (*ahem this is Vongola here*) I dodged the men's hits as if I were dancing with the leaves.

I threw several daggers of mine pinning several men to the wall effectively.

"you!"

"c'mon! Who's afraid of you?" I say "I'll take you all down in five minutes!!! starting now!" I cried and charged.

I actually have around nine minutes and fifty nine seconds for the traumatic reaction to start. but just in case the plan didn't work I needed a backup.

I slashed at the men around me "let the first round begin!"


	7. Trauma

Hey ya! I posted a poll with who Noir should be with... the poll will be closed on May 31 2010 so hurry and vote.

I'll say this the last time :

don't own, don't sue, no money

Tsuna's P.O.V

it had started to rain... it was strange the rain usually relaxes me... but now I feel strangely tense

it was rather strange. Noir would probably be at her home right now... yet...

why do I worry about my cousin?

Maybe it's just me being paranoid...

"Tsuna!" I felt a hit on my head.

It was Reborn with a harrisen (gigantic paper fan google it!) you have no idea how being hit with that paper thing hurts.

" if you are so worried about your cousin then why don't you visit her?"

"... maybe you're right" maybe I should... it seems that she's hiding something.

"we'll go too!"

"what do you mean about 'we' baseball-nut?"Gokudera asked. And then they began their usual one sided argument.

Despite the ordinary-ness of the scene I can't help but feel something's wrong...

I opened the door about to go out.

And there she stood like the grim ripper full of blood with the rain washing it, creating a river of blood around her. and beside her a pile of beaten bodies. In front of her are a group of older men with many weapons. HIIIIIIIII! What should I dooooo?!?!?!

"stay back! This is my fight!"

"but..." I protested

"toss me the umbrella Tsuna... I'll show you a trick" (A/N: don't try this at home I invented it out of my mind so it probably won't work out I never tested it)

I looked at the blue umbrella at my hands and tossed it at Noir hoping my aim was true (it rarely is).

Noir caught it luckily. She unwound the umbrella so it came loose. I wonder what she'll do with it?

She charged!!! with an umbrella!! how the hell could she do that? An umbrella is useless in a battlefield!!!

The man in front of her tried to stab her with a katana.

She opened the umbrella with a snap. Startling the man making him miss the target stabbing the umbrella. And like that my 1700 yen spent on the umbrella went poof!

She closed the umbrella before the man could react. She twisted it making the sword fly because of the sword's man's loose grip sending the katana flying in the air. She tossed the umbrella up and caught the katana

"I call this the umbrella twist" she charged again, this time faster. What is she made of?!?!?!

"Noir is a prodigy creating weapons out of nowhere... a mafia specialist in training. She's a genius making weapons out of ordinary things like the umbrella you gave her." reborn explained

I saw Noir in the corner of my eye she seemed to slow down... she had the look she had this morning, the look of fear and terror in her blue eyes...she fell on her knees.

"Noir!!!" I shouted out of concern

"don't worry she can still fight... she's still using Iai-do" I saw her with one knee to the ground and the other resisting. "with a great power one will have greater consequences..." Reborn continues grimly "in four minutes exactly she's going to faint what are you going to do?"

" what do we do? Why that's silly! We should help her!"

"and that's what you are going to do" Reborn says. He cruelly kicked me into the harsh battlefield.

"how chivalrous Tenth!" Gokudera entered along with Yamamoto with his 'bat'

"look's like she's in a pinch let's help her..." Yamamoto says blocking off a man's blade while Gokudera tossed bombs at the mob causing confusion, cursing because of the rain.

And then there's me...

I can't even do anything to help my cousin...

I for the first time in my life I feel so useless...

but then it's scary too... the blood, the battle and the gore of this. What should I do?

I heard a gun fire as the bullet hits through my head...

what a shame I'm dying?

If I knew that it would be like this at least I could just help Noir with the fight and defend her...

*AUTHOR'S P.O.V.*

"REBORN!!! DEFEND NOIR WITH MY DYING WILL!!! " Tsuna burst through his clothes. Wearing nothing but a boxer. Running in the direction of Noir where she is kneeling, she was hurt. With blood on several bleeding wounds and bruises on her arms.

He crashed into many men sending them flying into the sky.

And then he defended her... it was rather a crude method but reborn has tossed Leon the changing chameleon to Tsuna which changed into a feather duster. He beat the men around him with it... poking stabbing and whacking them you'd think it's an epic battle, a boy with a harmless feather duster facing the crowd fully armed with sophisticated weapons.

And five minutes later a small pile of beaten bodies emerged beside the original pile of people Noir defeated.

Tsuna's dying will diminished. Leaving him standing in the rain with nothing but a boxer in the streets. Noir curled up in a ball beside him

"you're okay now... eh?.... Noir!?!?" Noir had collapsed.

"looks like the traumatic effect is starting to kick in." Reborn says "let's talk inside you don't want to catch a cold."

they went in the house. Haru had left earlier so there's no need to explain why Noir came back with blood.

Now lying in the guest room Noir was curled up in a ball shivering like she's been into the arctic naked.

"seven years ago... she's just like you Tsuna" Reborn says

"like me? You mean a normal person?" Tsuna asked still toweling his hair dry.

"I'm not sure about the details but it looks like she was bullied by a bunch of older children because she was a half... her father was Italian while her mother is Japanese... at first she ignored them.... but then somehow one of the bullies cornered her with a knife." reborn continued as if he was uninterrupted. "That's when it all started."

"how awful..." Tsuna says

"she beat the fourteen year old with her shopping tote bag... a rather creative display of techniques"

"HIIII!?!?!"

"with her genius discovered, more people came word spread out that there's a weapon prodigy and several people wanted to challenge her,she kept fighting constantly..." Reborn says "then it starts to go wrong... there was this yakuza group that heard about the word spreading out. So they decided to capture her and use her in the family. They didn't know how she was related to Vongola though... anyway they sent many people to capture her. It was an ambush Noir was less than ready but she fought off the men with her schoolbag, apparently she has a metal plate inside just in case she was attacked. She barley survived but she managed to drag herself home. Her father found her there before her mother..."

"they know that this is serious so they called for the ninth for help... he sent several men to guard the house. At night the the men came planning to capture Noir no matter what, the boss of the group also came. Disbelieving that Noir could beat up so many men."

"it was chaos. The slaughter had traumatized her so much that it is hard for her to fight. Without her fainting, depending on the degree and the amount of people who attacked her. She will always last for eleven minutes exactly."

there was a grim silence to the room until

"where... am I?" Noir sat up shakily from her bed.

"ah! Noir are you alright?"

"I've had better days than this..."

"you should get some rest you're wounds are healing"

"... I'd better go... I'm better now" she stood up her hair was blocking her face making her emotions unreadable.

"but..."

"I'm sorry Tsuna but I should..." I heard a tinge of sadness in her voice. She walked out of the room

"Noir!" I started to chase after her but I was stopped by Reborn

"leave her... if you follow her she'll just get worse"

"eh??"

"women are stronger than they look Tsuna she'll be over it by tomorrow... trust me I'm also concerned but she needs to cool her head off"

"I hope she recovers..." I say sighing looking out of the window...

Noir's P.O.V

I thought... I had already been cured of …. this curse already... this curse that had rendered me useless... I couldn't help ojii- san in the cradle incident, I can't even protect causing more trouble and grief to him when he lost me in the three months... I couldn't help my parents in the Tokyo incident before I moved to Italy I was so useless... so powerless.

I laid on the soft bed pondering on my thoughts... at least I still survived... I still have my Grandfather... the doctors said there is a possibility for me to recover... at least all hope wasn't lost I can't lose hope that I've been holding all these years. Mother used to say if you believed in it enough and tried hard enough your wish will become true... maybe just maybe... It'll come true if I try...


	8. To Mafia Land

I was woken up in a strange manner... a rolled up newspaper hitting on my right shoulder.

It's Reborn.

"what are you doing here?" I asked I was pretty sure I locked the door. But he's Reborn after all

"you said you wanted to find a cure to your trauma right?"

"yes... if possible" I say

"why?"

"because... I want to protect... I want to protect the people I love... I don't want to lose them I don't want it to be another Tokyo accident." I say determined "I don't want to stand there and be useless... I can't do anything to help mom... and dad... even the ninth I want to get rid of this curse as quickly as I can...ah!... I must've sounded weird … sorry"

"well spoken... here" reborn handed me a ticket

"eh?" I asked "Mafia land? What does that have to do with this?"

"you'll see... after you get there there will be people there waiting there for you..."

"I don't know what you're planning... I hope this will be worth while" I say

"you won't regret it" reborn grinned

"good luck with Tsuna then... take care of him eh?"

"I always do" Reborn answered "now since your things are packed and the taxi will be here in five minutes go and get dressed in some thing nice since the theme of the island this week is ballroom dance... blue looks good on you" and with that advice he left.

I searched around the closet and found a Blue dress with a Wear this! Tag tied to the hanger. Reborn's work I guess.

I wore it and carried my suit case to the front door

the car came just in time so I loaded my luggage and sat.

"to Namimori port" I say to the driver.

The drive was short and before I know it I was at the ballroom of the gigantic cruise liner. I had been here once with ojii-san then... I remember him whirling me around the dance floor laughing with me... that was before he got the disease... making him unable to walk.

I handed my invitation and sat at my table. I ate a little and rested.

The music started... people started to go to the dance floor.

"care for a dance?" a young man asked

"sure..." I say why not have a little fun while you're at mafia land?

I danced with several people for several hours it brings back memories of the parties I've been to the dancing part was fun but after an hour of dancing the heels are killing me. So I exited the ballroom for fresh air...

I saw the island within the horizon. I don't have to change because all of the people here will be dressed this way on the island.

I got off the cruise liner and registered for a room.

"Delacorix-sama??" the attendant asked "you are to follow him, he'll lead you to where you want to go..."

I followed the man into a subway station. We boarded the train. I guess it'll lead me to training... in that case I'll have to change.

I got my suit case and went to the bath-room.

I changed into black cargo pants and a random t-shirt and quickly returned to my seat.

The train stopped several minutes later. And the door opened to vast empty landscape. I stepped out and looked around

"you're Noir yeah?"

I nodded... why am I seeing acrobalenos everywhere!?!?!?!

"I'll be brief you're here to train... even if you are a girl I still won't go easy on you Kora!"

"I'll see what I can do" I say at least he's not sexist...

"so now jump into that whirlpool and try to swim out of it"

"..." I looked at the massive whirlpool surely death is better than the constant terror right?

I ran and jumped.

It current was rapid trying to suck me into the center... I guess he follows a fight fear with fear strategy. There is one word in the world that could describe arcrobalenos : Spartan. Such is my training held...

I swam against the hard current, it was hard work... but I got out somehow... I climbed up the cliff to meet my trainer...

MEANWHILE...AT NAMIMORI...

"how boring... there's nothing to do..." Tsuna sat on the school roof with the usual gang.

"hey Tsuna Have you seen your cousin lately?" Yamamoto asks

"Reborn says she has something to do... I don't know much though"

"a mission?" Gokudera asked enviously "I can't believe she's the first member to get one! But that is to be expected from the cousin of the tenth."

"..."

training was rather tiring but satisfying at the same time. But at other times scary.

So here I am standing at the middle of the forest. Surrounded by bears, this cliché scene could be seen in movies but I never ever imagined that I have to really do this...

I was only armed with my retractable claws, the weapon I mostly stuck to... since one can't learn the usage of everything at once. I don't know how long have I fought... it seems so timeless but I hope I could go against the record... I charged at the bears as an attempt to get out of the circle... never face your opponents with your back, a basic rule one should know about fighting.

The attempt succeeded and the tables turned. I gained the slight upper hand, at least for a while. I fought them until the trauma kicked in.

"fourty minutes twelve seconds Kora!" Collonello – the baby's name as I had learned earlier "better but let's try to extend that to an hour!... Kora!" was it just me or had I just heard a hint of pride from that spartan baby's voice? "for now let's take a break Kora!" okay maybe I was just thinking too much.

We returned to the campsite and rested. It was the second week here... the train hadn't moved so that means that there were no new people joining. It's so lonely here... just like the coffin. I played with my dying will flames just because I'm bored. You didn't think I can master this didn't you? But the urge of survival from humans are really something... they kind of changed your life... like it did to mine... that's how I had temporarily played dead for three years, replacing my blood with dying-will flames.

That's when I heard the train move. We're expecting a guest whoever that is...

"you're free for the rest of the day kora!"Collonello says despite the harsh tone he's a nice person although he'll never admit it...

I took a brief shower and got dressed into a fresh set of clothes. and set out to Mafia land.

It was a short walk if you go through the cave... so the train is unessesary. The darkness wasn't a problem since I have my dying will flame all I have to do is to raise my hand.

I reached the entrance of the cave and distinguished the flames on my hand. And here I am in the middle of mafia land. I walked around the streets wandering from one booth to the next.

I heard a distant explosion. I turned around to see a part of the island bombed

"we're under attack! Please proceed to the nearest shelter" the speakers blared "We're entering combat mode"

the nearest shelter from here should be the castle... I dashed to the building and opened the doors.

People rushed in after I did.

Ten minutes later the first floor of the castle was jammed full of people. So I stayed at the second floor. It's a great view for a person stationed as a look out. So I saw two figures approaching first.

"THERE ARE PEOPLE COMING!!!" I shouted "OPEN THE DOOR!"

a man opened it letting Naito, a classmate in Namimori and Tsuna

wait! What's he doing here? I ran down the stairs to meet him

"Tsuna!" approached him

"Noir! I thought you had a mission!"

"who says anything about a mission?" I ask him

"Reborn"

I sighed "I came here for...vacation what about you?"

"same here... but I didn't expect this to happen!!!"

"... it usually doesn't... there must be a spy of some sort" I say

"you're the one who let the spy on the island the 8th of Tomaso?"

"see?" I asked "bet they're all excited"

"good job! You've got guts!!"

"y-y-you're right..."

they started arguing about who takes control of the army. Geez these power hungry men...

"Tenth are you alright?!?" Gokudera bursted through the crowd

"you pompous kid making a nickname for yourself. Tenth indeed." one of the major families asked.

"that's not a Nickname..." Gokudera says slightly irritated "Sawada-san is our boss"

"ohh... then which unknown family are you from?"

"Were the Vongola gotta with that?" Gokudera asks the men "... shit..."

the men looked at Tsuna not good they're doubting him.

There were mumbled and jumbled whispers everywhere

"what's going on?"Tsuna asks

"I apologize for our rudeness! " one of the mafia says

"the problem for the leader is solved then" said another

"congrats you just earned yourself a seat of the commander" I say to Tsuna

"HIII??" he squeaked

"eh? Noir-san since when are you here?" Gokudera asked

"I was always here" I deadpan him

"tradition, rules, scales, power, no matter what it is no one is any match for Vongola."

"everyone let's follow Vongola the tenth!!!"

so now here I am with the fighting group standing beside the wall

"hey! The enemies are attacking" the lookout announced

they turned to Tsuna for command.

"we're bringing you on the front lines..."

they started attacking the men outside the walls and defending the castle.

Many are injured on the first wave.

I grabbed the nearest thing I have, a coin... it'll have to do for now I took my rubber band out letting my long hair fall. I used it as a sling shot.

My aim was true. The small piece of metal jammed a gun of the enemy's not allowing the bullet to shoot, having no other way the bullet went backwards. it exploded like Gokudera's dynamite making people around it suffer too.

"Whoa!!" apparently people saw my antics

"Did you just see that girl?"

"yeah what of her?"

"she just shot a metal coin into the gun barrel and made it explode like a dynammite"

"Vongola has some Epic people in it huh?"

"No kidding"

I "borrowed" a pair of Glock19 from a unconscious man and shot the enemies down, sparing the little ammo I have. I felt the adrenaline coursing through my veins... to fight or to flight... I choose fighting...

"did you see that tenth?"

"AH! This sucks! Why is this happening?"

"because we're the mafia?" I asked

" that's exactly it..." Tsuna says freaking out

"calm down... it's not like the end of the world here"

the troops had been divided and confused to we took this chance to burst out of this fortress.

Tsuna was hailed as a hero into the frontal lines.

It also gave me time to equip myself with my Claws.

I stayed at the back to clear the mess up while Tsuna and the majority went for the "boss stage".

"you should take a rest... ten minutes are almost up"

"i didn't come here for vacation purposes only" I say grabbing a gun from a fallen enemy, a Rifle I charged and shot the enemies around me... "I've done training you know..."

"Hey! Now I remember! That's her! the Wild card Noir! That prodigy from Vongola!"

"shoot... I forgot about my title around these guys" I smacked my head.

"I thought she's dead..." I heard one of them say

"Wild Card? You're THE Wild Card?" Gokudera asked

"yeah... I'm also the Thief and the Rouge since I seal weapons and use it if it's necessary" I say "I used to be a Known figure here... but then they thought I died... it was better if they do..." I shrugged "I blame Hades..."

I charged at the men and quickly took them out along with other people. I switched to an AK47 seeing that the claws were a disadvantage in mobs.

The fight stopped after awhile... when the last of the enemies fell we cheered.

Unfortunately my traumatized body started to react... I fell on to my knees...

shit... not again...

"Noir!" a voice probably Gokudera.

I blacked out. Time's up... and now for the penalty...

**Author's P.O.V**

"...two hours three minutes... as expected when her adrenaline is coursing through her body and a real war going on... she has exceeded my expectations" Collonello looked at the sleeping girl with a small sense of pride...

but I mean small as in...very very small... Noir would need more training to over come her fears... and perhaps more fighting... Collonello allowed himself to a slight smile...

here's how the dress would look like:

.com/images/Items_mainimage/5432_

Lyn: HIIIIIIIII!!!! *screams like Tsuna* Hibari's fans are scary!!

Hibari: what of me?

Lyn: n-nothing...

Noir: Ne! Ne! Lyn-san who's that?

Lyn: -_-||| (oh right! I forgot she hasn't met him yet... ) you'll meet him later for now I'm tired *walks to her bed room*

Hibari: Read and review or I'll bit you to death!

(just kidding XD)


	9. Disciplinary Committee Challenge

It was a usual Monday ... training With Collonello was successful... so I was sent back to Namimori . But he said I still need to train...

which mean's I'll have to fight if the opportunity comes... it will improve my tolerance.

But that doesn't mean I wanted to fight the whole entire disciplinary committee just because I missed two weeks of school!!

Damn! You Reborn Damn you...

there's not even time to react... these people were well trained...

I had used my school bag, my textbook, my claws, my jacket and several of my Clips, my daggers but still they're endless...

che' I guess I'll have to steal something...

I grabbed a random fallen person's weapon, a a traditional three section staff... hmm... I haven't used this much because of it's difficulty... I'll give it a try though...

around an hour later I stood on a pile of half dead bodies my clothes covered with blood... Geez! What's wrong with them?? first it's my hair that set them off, I don't blame them though.... but this... this is just ridiculous!

I wonder who kept charge of this group of people? Definitely a powerful person... definitely someone who loves fighting... maybe a macho and scary person... wait! What am I saying? That would make me like one of those males who underestimates females...

I'm truly a hypocrite sometimes...

It took time Retrieving my daggers... I guess claws won't really work much if I face so much opponents... at once... but I probably won't face numbers like these for a while... I really need to put a metal plate in this bag...

But for now... I guess I should lay low... I had after all... wiped out half of the disciplinary committee... who knows what the head of this would send next a Tank?

Not wanting to go to the nurse's office because of that perverted doctor Shamal an his womanizing ways... I went home... and made it in time... barely... I fainted at the hall.

**Author's P.O.V**

"This is bad Kyo-san" Kusakabe told the feared Prefect "half of the Disiplinary members were sent to the hospital by a student..."

"... It would be Interesting to fight him... which student is it?"

"Delacorix from second year class A"

"... Never heard of him..."

"..."

**Noir's P.O.V**

I woke up in the hallway and stood up shakily mentally cursing Hades into another layer of hell. I looked at the blood stained floor... it looked like a crime scene... and I look like the Living dead... I feel the stickly blood drying... I should take a shower...

I washed the blood off my body and lathered my hair with shampoo. I can't help but notice the wound on my thigh... I need more training... the quicker the better.

I rinsed the soap bubbles, it had turned into an alarming red colour... I hope the men I beat half dead weren't dying of blood loss.

I dressed into my normal clothes, skipping school would be a wise decision they'd probably be after me now...

I wrote a brief letter to assure ninth I'm fine in Japan and that I have made friends with Tsuna. I went to the post office to have it mailed to Italy... as I was heading back home I saw man in a pompadour.

"Delacorix-san?" he asked I had a bad feeling about this...

"Yes?" I asked... I hope this would be good...

"I'm the disciplinary committee" I tensed "come with us... I won't fight you"

I followed them to the school... and then to the roof.

"Kyo-san wants to speak to you... be careful I can not guarantee your safety"

"thanks for your advice... and by talk you mean fighting..." I say gulping... "Two hours.... can I make it?"

"good luck"

I took a deep breath and pushed the door to the roof open.

The head of the disciplinary committee isn't what I expected. In appearance that is. He could pass off as a Pianist, a Richman's Son, even the next heir of a family. The macho image cracked in my mind.

The Head blinked and looked at me "Kusakabe...how did this girl get here?"

"She's Delacroix"

"... interesting... I thought this Delacroix would be a boy"

"so what of it?" I asked irritated "what do you want me here for?"

"all students who disobey the rules will be bitten to death" was his answer.

I raised two fingers "two hours... after that … I cannot fight Deal?" I took out my claws and equipped them.

"I do not understand why but I accept..." the black haired boy smiled cruelly and charged.

I dodged the first blow. His speed was incredible... I guess if I survive this I should really get training now...

I dodged the blows and charged. I tried to stab his side but he deflected it as I blocked the Tonfa aimed at him. We charged again at the same time colliding weapons at each other... it seems that the fight will never end... I tried to corner him... but he seemed to know what I'm doing so I gave up on that strategy... I slashed at him leaving him bleeding.

"Wao..." he says as we continued fighting.

Why can't this damn fight finish soon? It seemed like forever when the door opened. Breaking what seems like an eternal fight.

"HIII!!! Hibari-san? Why are you fighting Noir?" it was Tsuna

"don't come here!" I shouted at him "It's dangerous" I jumped back three meters, out of the Prefect's range of attack. I discarded the left claw... time to get serious...

I opened my left palm and created the dying will from my hand.

"eat this!" I charged at Hibari and punching him with the flames.

His Tonfa froze almost immediately... attatching his arm to the cold metal. He was slightly surprised by my hand I took that advantage and discarded the other claw and reached for my dagger. Time to fight with my old style...

I kicked him. But he deflected it.. I had made him recover from his shock... I sidestepped to dodge his blow. I was about to stab him when.

The clock that Kusakabe set rang. I stopped immediately.

"wao... you are interesting... " Hibari says looking at his frozen hand. I distinguished my flame and the frozen hand became normal "I'll let you off for now..." he walked away.

"Noir-san what happened? Why did Hibari fight you?" Tsuna asked

"well... I managed to wipe out half of the members of the disciplinary committee... when they made a big deal out of my two week's absence" I say

"HIIII!?!?" Tsuna squeaked

"and now he wanted to fight me... as you saw..." I say. I sat down on the floor "well... limit's almost up bye!" I laid against the wired fence and closed my eyes...


	10. Tanabata

Hey ya! It's me! I just realized that there are some problems with the line breaks and I'm trying some different ways to solve it... please forgive me if the chapter looks weird..

--------Start----------

I stared at the empty tag on the table and the sign beside it... Write your own wish?... it's not tanabata is it? I checked the calendar again... it is seventh of July... how could I forget?

What would I wish for? Hmm... to get rid of this curse I guess... so that's what I wrote down...

"hmm... I was probably asking too much" I say

"have you got your wish ready?"

"Reborn! What are you doing here???"

"Ciaosuu!" Reborn greeted me innocently "now you've written the wish give it to me..."

"eh??"

"we're holding the Vongola style community building relationship building Tanabata contest"

"Eh?!? you mean that contest that can grant the winner a wish?" I say "I'll go prepare first... here take the wish." I handed him the paper

"we're at the community center" Reborn says "don't be late..."

I searched around the living room opening each packed box trying to find interesting things finally finding ten decks of cards... a silk top hat and a baton several dices a tray and a suit and pair of gloves puppets a cape... what am I going to do with these??

well appearance does matter... so I wore the suit, the gloves and the top hat... but what next???

I can freeze things with my flame... hmm... I can do a one man show... or in this case woman... a plan started forming in my mind...

---line break---

I ran to the community center 's backstage and stopped there

"Am I late?" I asked them

"no everyone's early" Yamamoto answered. I saw the tense atmosphere around them "say... why are you dressed like that?"

"it's a surprise" I say giving away a faint smile.

The door opened with Reborn walking in dressed in a Japanese outfit and a bun on top of his head. He closed the door and settled down on a table

"hey... I haven't seen my cousin yet where is he?"

the door opened answering my question... speak of the devil...

"hey cuz!" I say waving tiredly and resumed to my planning...

"now the Vongola style Tanabata contest is about to start" Haru's voice rang around the stage "the MC of this event is going to be Miura Haru of third street" she continues talking about the rules to the judges.

The first one to perform is Yamamoto. The lights darken leaving a spotlight in the middle where he stood. He juggled the star shaped balls. There were many cheers until...

"Yamamoto pass the ball here!" Gokudera says

"he'd not going to fall for it" Tsuna says doubtfully

Yamamoto actually threw the ball at Gokudera. He dodged but the ball hit the concrete with a crack... I guess we'll have to repair this...

there are people who dissaprove the act but they gave Yamamoto a pretty good start... he got a 70/100

"Next is Wild Card Noir... she wants to remove a strange curse if she wins... please welcome her to the stage"

"well... I gotta go" I say "wish me luck" I stood up went to the stage

---Line Break---

Author's P.O.V.

Noir stepped on to the stage slowly and borrowed a microphone from Haru. The lights darkened once again and a spot light shows up

"I'm going to show you some magic" she says "this show's theme is about time and it's beauty... I need a helper... how about you Haru? Can you be my volunteer?"

"Hahi!?! me?" she asks

"it's easy" Noir says facing the audience. She was now holding a bag of what seems to be like stones "these are stones... now Haru... can you prove that this statement is true?"

Haru took the bag out of Noir's hands and opened it. She grabbed a fistful of stones and let it fall to the bags once more "they're just stones" she passed the bag back to Noir.

"now how about these cards?" Noir asks passing the three decks to her

Haru checked and shuffled them "nothing wrong with it" she says to the microphone. Noir closed her left fist..."now allow me to show a little bit of magic..." Noir's left fist opened with a soft glow in her palm. There were gasps of oohs and ahhs.

She stacked the three decks together and walked to the side of the stage she held her hand up. she spread the cards in mid air as if she did that on a table. The cards did not fall onto the floor amazingly but stayed in their place until a square was drawn it kept staying there

"this is the night sky, my canvas for today" Noir says "now let's fill it with stars"

she opened the bag of stones and light up a small white flame to her hand. She grabbed a handful of stones and lay them on to the gigantic canvas... the stones did not fall but stayed there in the air glowing with Noir's flames

"you would have think the things I placed in the air would have fallen. But no... I have stopped time in a certain area so that none of the things there move.. ladies and gentlemen... I present you the milky way" there were many hands clapping as the curtains closed. It was the end of her show... now... how should she clean this up???

---Line Break---

Noir's P.O.V

I got a 80/100... there were people disapproving me for playing with fire saying I could burn the center with it... I watch the performances next...

"Noir! How did you do that?" Tsuna asks

"that was awesome! As expected from a relation to the Tenth!"

"remember the fight I have with Hibari?" I ask them they nodded. "there was this instant where I his arm can't move right?" they nodded again "it's my dying will" I say.

"your dying will?"

"yes... once I use it I can preserve things in time to stop them moving..." I say "but once I distinguish it the items turn into their normal state which is inconvenient. It's also not as powerful as the true line of the Vongola flame"

"I see" Tsuna says

"but it consumes lots of strength to light a flame up with your own will" I say "so I don't use it much" I yawned involuntarily "but it's a good flashlight for emergencies" I say brightening up.

I can clearly see their sweat drops... hey! I don't own a flash light! What else am I supposed to do???

there were several... intresting shows. Lambo and Onii- san paired together and got a two. I-pin got a ninety five and beat me... oh well best wishes to her... at least I still have the next year... and the next.

It was Tsuna and Gokudera's turn now... knowing Tsuna he would probably have something unexpected under his sleeve...

he borrowed Leon, Lambo's robe and, Yamamoto's baseball bat and began acting as a samurai. (leon has transformed as a topknot) it seemed popular to the elders. Gokudera tossed the knives at Tsuna and Tsuna parried them all. They got overwhelming support and naturally got the first place.

It was the awards ceremony.

"Gokudera wants to be Tsuna's right hand man so... have this" he handed Gokudera a hand shaped sleeping bag represented as Tsuna's right hand.

Tsuna got his wish of being a good boss of the Vongola. But apparently he doesn't accept it

how strange....

but since when is Vongola normal?


	11. Chibified

Hey! The last chapter worked! So I'm using this Layout!

Winner of the poll: Gokudera

Gokudera : and what am I the winner of?

Lyn: N- nothing. Anyways... this happened before the Tanabata contest. But let's shift it over since it didn't change the events much.

-Start-

it all started in school. How I had to change my weapons that is. See, if I hadn't met that Mochida I wouldn't have to switch my claws for another weapon. But it might be better this way.

"ya Delacroix right?" a third year asks me randomly.

"yeah?" I say curiously

"well Mochida wants to see you"

"well I don't know him... what does he want from me?"

"ask him" the third year shrugged "I don't know. You gotta be careful though he's real sly" he added.

And that's the reason why I'm here, at the back of the school waiting for someone I don't know.

A figure appeared. Holding a bamboo sword... a shinai is it?"Noir-chan! Did you wait for long?" I looked at the stranger and tensed Noir-chan? This is Japan for heaven's sake where has the formality gone!

" you must be Mochida senpai" I say trying to be polite

"that I am..." he tried to put an arm around me. "see... I saw you in the hallway and thought you were my type... so I decided to invite you to a karaoke party"

"...please I don't even know who you are... besides I gotta go..." I say a little irritated

"to that no- good Tsuna right?" he says frowning

"don't call him no good" I say slightly irritated I tried not to put through a hole through his lung.

"you know... a pretty girl like you could be hanging out with us not with some sort of weirdos like them"

"you trash talk my friends like that..." I say angrily whipping my claws out "and you'll regret it". The fight began

CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED (CUZ AUTHOR IS TOO LAZY XD)

"Shit..." I looked at my weapons. They were broken on their first collision with that Mochida's Shinai (bamboo practice sword I think). I always thought the dealer was suspicious... I guess I'll have to find my good Hook swords... they're in the boxes somewhere. I really need to unpack now...

"che!" I kicked the half dead corpse again just to make sure he didn't play dead.

"I see they're broken" a voice says. It was definitely Reborn

I sighed. "yeah there's not point in fixing them. They're really in bad shape, despite the care that I put to it"

"I told you you shouldn't trust the dealer" Reborn says "you should be wiser than that."

"I was young then" I protested. "and anyways... I don't want to be rude but... why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell you that the weapon tuner has arrived." Reborn says "I'll assume you'll have tons of things you need to upgrade right?"

"you're kidding right? Giani- ichi couldn't possibly be here he's too busy"

"But his son Gianini is " Reborn says. "bring your original weapon and come to the house he'll be there soon".

-Line Break-

I ended up with a suitcase full of weapons and a pair of hook swords that I always kept-whenever I moved. It was my first weapon that the Grandpa gave me. He said that I could see me wielding the pair since it is really flexible of use even though I never really used it because of the claws I had brought from the suspicious dealer. It's a really long story but the hook-swords are really precious to me.

So here I am standing in front of Sawada's residence contemplating whether or not to enter or wait at the door.

"Eh? Ojou-sama?" it was Gianini "what are you doing here?". He was sitting in his UFO like vehicle pointing at me.

"please, enough with the Ojou-sama." it kind of irritated me. Even if I tried to escape there's always somebody in the Vongola who calls me 'Lady Noir'.

"Ojou-sama?" Tsuna wondered. "wait, you're a Aristocrat's daughter?" I bet he's picturing me in dresses right now.

"i-it's nothing!" I quickly say. "it's what people call me in the Vongola estate despite my objections" I glared at the mechanic.

"but Ojou-sama..." Gianini began I sighed. There isn't really a way out of this isn't it?

"you've come in a right time _Ojou-sama_ " Reborn, always the most sarcastic of the group. "a group of assassins recently decided to kill the countless heirs and the leaders of the mafia gangs. Your job is to protect Tsuna isn't it?"

"hai, understood" I say

"protect?"Tsuna asks.

"I'm your body guard" I say "that's my mission till you assume the throne"

Tsuna tries to object about something. But I ignored his protests as I opened the door of the house.

"here" I handed the suitcase to Gianini "could you please tune these for me? I'll have to scout the perimeters of the house." Gianini accepted the suitcase and went upstairs

"scouting the perimeters?" Tsuna asks. "isn't that a bit too much?" he starts panicking

"hey, I'm just doing my mission" I say "relax I won't go killing everybody in sight." with that I exited the house and explored the possibilities of the entrances of the residence. I brought my hook swords with me just in case I needed them... I guess I'll have to tune it later by myself.

"Ah! Delacroix-sama!" it was Gokudera. "why are you standing here!"

"jeez... enough with the honorifics already" I say "I'm scouting the place for assassins". Gokudera's green eyes became serious.

"are they after the Jyuudaime?"

"it is possible" I say " there are rumors that there are heirs killed by assassins. We'll have to be careful"

"there's no point in making yourself catch a heatstroke in this hot summer for a rumor Delacroix-sama." Gokudera says dragging me into the house. "besides isn't it better to guard him physically?"

"you're right" I say. I gave up on the honorifics. "Let me guess" I say as we entered the house "you're here to get your weapon tuned right?" I glanced at his hands full of dynamites. It's a wonder how he didn't get arrested yet.

"eh? Giani- ichi's here?" he says suddenly very eager. I had to laugh at his reaction

"Gianini is" I corrected him still giggling.

"I-I-Is t-there something on my face?" he asked.

"no...no... that's not it" I say " let's go find Gianini "

we found the mechanic in Tsuna's room which now resembles an armory. Due to Reborn and my weapons that were hung across the walls.

The room became really hectic as each weapon is shown to the tuner. Tsuna was in the middle of it panicking like crazy.

Out of the midst of the noise the doorbell rang.

"Ah! That's right Kyoko-Chan's coming over!" Tsuna says "what do I do? I can't let her see all of these weapons!"

"Everyone please listen" Tsuna says "okay... so whatever you do don't go into the kitchen"

"roger" we all agreed.

"oh! And Tsuna?" I say

"Eh?"

"good luck" I gave him a wink. You didn't think that I wasn't oblivious to my cousin's crush to Kyoko- chan do you?

Tsuna blushed a deep red and closed the door. You could hear his footsteps retreating.

"ah... youth" Reborn says suddenly drinking tea and dressed as an old granny.

"like you're not one" I sighed sitting down. But I suddenly remembered my mission. "oh shoot! I just can't believe that I left Tsuna alone!" I ran down the stairs with light footsteps as I was trained to do.

"wait up" it was Gokudera. "I'm going with you"

"what about your weapon?"

"it's already finished upgrading, I've got to show it to Jyuudaime."

"just don't try to destroy the house while you're at it okay?" pleaded at him

"I won't" he grinned.

I looked at the two figures in the kitchen; Kyoko and Tsuna. Kyoko was reading something on a paper that made my cousin blush like a tomato maybe a shade brighter but yes, like a tomato.

And suddenly Gokudera was there moved by something. It kinda mystifies me how he got there so fast.

"what are you two doing here? I told you to stay in..."

"I wanted Jyuudaime to see newly my modified weapon." Gokudera says.

"I'm here to guard you" I say apologetically to him "I had forgotten my mission again, I'm sorry" I bowed at him

"Wait no! Don't do it"Tsuna protested. As Gokudera opened the glass door.

"check out my new dynamite!" he says and threw one out.

Instead of a nuclear explosion that I expected doves and streamers appeared out of nowhere.

"Gokudera- san we're going to have a talk with Gianini" I say seething with anger I try to suppress. Who knew what he did to my weapons?

*Censored Violence Censored Violence Censored Violence Censored Violence Censored Violence*

I dusted my hands and sighed in exasperation; I guess it's better to tune the weapons by yourself. At least none of my weapons are tampered with yet except for some dancing daggers that Gianini promised to fix.

Reborn and Gokudera was worse off than me. Both of them I discovered had all of their weapons modified. And both of them are still beating the crap out of the said mechanic

The moment was interrupted by the bed room door opening. So the Vongola boss saves the day. Only to be crushed by the gigantic UFO like contraption that Giannini was sitting on. Poor guy

***Author's P.O.V.***

"Jyuudaime! He wrecked all our weapons" Gokudera says.

"Gianini" Noir sighed "you're sitting on my cousin. Get up"

"H- Hai Ojou-sama" the said girl glared at him at the mention of the title. Gokudera could only wonder why she would be called with such a title. (he decides to call her that from now on) "HIIII!" Gianini was scared at her alright. He moved his UFO like contraption and crashed at Gokudera who unfortunately crashed face first into Noir...

*kiss*

his eyes, and and hers, and I guess everyone's (except for Reborn who was smirking) widened like the size of saucepans. We both quickly sat up. Noir was blushing; she was wishing that the ground would open up and swallow me up.

"I- I'm sorry Ojou-sama I-I shouldn't have been here in the first place I-I really hope you can forgive me. I did something that I shouldn't have done and-"

"n-not you too" Noir says still blushing "Just don't call me Ojou-sama. And i-it's uh okay … i-i-it's not your fault anyways" it was the first time people in the room hear her stutter.

"my, my what a cute couple hohoho" Reborn says completely imitating the granny again sipping her tea.

"Reborn!" the two shouted at the same time.

"Gyahahaha! Aho-dera and onee-san sitting in a tree K I S S -" Lambo began to sing immaturely. But he was met with fists of Gokudera while Noir's face turns redder than that of a tomato... more like the shade of a red light.

"waaaahhhhh!" the Afro baby cried and brought the bazooka to shoot at himself.

The problem was that the bazooka was pointed at Gokudera and Noir.

*Boom!*

there was pink smoke that filled the room.

Tsuna opened the window to make the smoke clear out. You could see two figures in the smoke.

"Ara? Isn't this the ten-year bazooka?" a voice asks it was a tone of a child "why don't I feel anything?"

the smoke finally cleared revealing Gokudera and Noir... but they have a little problem to sort out first. The first figure was a chibified version of Noir. She was wearing a Namimori school uniform. She had wider innocent looking blue eyes. She looked really cute.

The second figure is a child that really resembles Gokudera. From his silver hair to his emerald green eyes, even his style of clothing. It was definitely Gokudera only chibified

"ne! Tsuna? Is it just me or has the bazooka malfunctioned?" Noir in her child form asked. There was something definitely wrong about the bazooka. She probably had shrunk or had transported into another world.

"N-Noir? Is that you" Tsuna asks

"who else is a girl in this room" she replied in a deadpan voice. She looked around and saw Gokudera in his chibified form that confirmed her thoughts. She mentally sighed.

On the other hand Gokudera was saying something about "Jyuudaime achieving his dreams" if he had a tail he would probably wag his tail like a dog. The scene was amusing to Noir and she tried not to laugh. A small giggle escaped from her pink lips.

Gokudera heard it and had curiously turned to look at Noir.

"O-Ojou-sama?"

"I told you to not call me that." she looked at Gokudera. In his child form he looked cute. 'WAIT A MINUTE! cute! she needed to be a little more real to the situation now! Not squealing at infants and children (not that she have those kind of habits) and besid– 'She saw something out of the corner, a movement that interrupted her train of thoughts.

Two large... is it humans? Yeah they are... judging them by their movements. Wearing green suits with spots on them making them look like toads. Are climbing up a telephone pole. Any sane person won't do that. Except maybe the assassins.

"I'm going home now see you at school!" Gokudera says. It is really apparent that he didn't even know that he shrunk even though he has the brains of the group. I guess being in the mafia (especially in the Vongola) does make your common sense a little on the short side.

"ugh! Hoh! Ow!" came the sounds of Gokudera tripping along the stairs

"let's go check on him" Tsuna says sweatdropping and wincing at the same time.

"agreed" Noir says opening the door and facing the stairs that suddenly look really steep. She winced and went down the stairs.

"waah!" came a squeal... or is it a scream?

"ah! That's Kyoko" Tsuna exclaims as he rushes down the stairway. Noir just sighed and climbed on the railing of the stair and slid down the railing; why hasn't she thought about this method before?

She had to say that it was fun and she hadn't done that in ages. She missed the good old days (the Vongola headquarters palace had steeper and longer stairways).

"what's that" Noir heard Gokudera say

"huh? I don't know what you're talking about; I don't see anything!" Tsuna's voice rang across the hall

"oh! Those are sparrows!" it was Kyoko who answered

"Are you making fun of me?" Gokudera's temper flared "I'll punch you"

"Wait! Wait! Don't do that" Noir ran into the kitchen.

"Oujou-sama?" Gokudera stopped. The girl looked different... perhaps she's the only one who didn't have an aura to her?

"Gokudera-san" Noir says looking at him as he got down from Tsuna's arms. "have you realized that the table-"

"Ojou-sama... they mean to harm the tenth" Gokudera pointed to the window

Noir looked at the view and saw the three people she saw before her face grim.

"we'll need to be careful Ojou-sama" Gokudera muttered

there came another squeal from Kyoko "another cute child"she squat down again to meet Noir "where are you from?"

"e-eh?" Noir stuttered "I'm... Noir- neechan's cousin"

"no wonder you guys look a like!" Kyoko smiled Noir nodded silently and played along while Gokudera became really really confused by Noir's act; why did she lie about herself? (he still hasn't realized he had shrunk)

Tsuna sighed in relief. Everything's going to play out fine after five minutes have passed and myabe he could spend more time with Kyoko-chan on the assignment.

"I'm gonna blow up the guys on the telephone pole!" okay maybe not today. -_-|||

"there's nothing there" Tsuna replies

"you can't see them?"

the front door opened again and Yamamoto appeared in the kitchen. Apparently came here to check on the two (Tsuna and Kyoko that is )

"if you really had time, go get rid of the enemies outside you base ball idiot"

"eh? Noir? Gokudera? You're here too?" Yamamoto asks surprised by the two.

Tsuna corrects him that they're Gokudera and Noir's cousins

"ha ha that's why but he kinda feels like Gokudera" Yamamoto lifts the Chibi Gokudera up.

"dammit! Why can't I hit him?"

"ha ha ha that's a nice breeze"Yamamoto still oblivious to the situation at hand just laughs.

"..." Noir looked at the ceiling and saw the two figures. They must have infiltrated the place without anyone noticing. But how is that possible? She climbed up the chair and looked up.

"How did that coffee stain get up there?" she muttered to herself and pretend to ponder on the matter.

The room got louder with Gokudera trying to convince Tsuna that there's really something up there and them not seeing anything.

"don't point your short legs at me"Yamamoto says

"what did you just say?... Ack! Short legs..." it seems that he finally noticed the change that the bazooka brought him.

Meanwhile while he was panicking the two assassins are creeping towards the Vongola heir without anyone realizing the assassination attempt.

"Tsuna-nii" Noir called out "we've go a problem here... I need some help"

"eh? Where?"

"... could you help me reach the top drawer of the kitchen and get me a bowl?" Noir asked. It was a strange request but Tsuna did it anyways not noticing the gare that the invisible glare that the assassin gave to Noir

"whew!" Gokudera lets his breath out in relief. But there is one more problem: how to we catch an invisible thief

"Hey hey! Teach me how to catch!"Gokudera randomly said as he moved to his destination "you brought a ball right?" Yamamoto held out a ball and smiled

"okay"

Gokudera stopped behind the invisible killer and suddenly yelled "Come on Yamamoto throw it over here!" the baseball nut suddenly went autopilot and threw the ball as hard as he could. The impact could have knocked the child out but instead it hit something solid before it reached him.

"Game's over" Noir held a bucket of water and splashed the second assassin that was on the ceiling.

There are two easy ways to destroy a machine. One is to hit it really hard till the system breaks. And the other is to pour water over it. It's a common knowledge of today.

So that is the reason why the second figure emerged; electrocuted and half dead jittery like a fish out of water.

"good job Gokudera, Noir I've got to give you two more credit" Reborn suddenly appeared in the kitchen how he does that is a mystery to us all

the next minute were used to explain the person who's behind it all by Reborn. It turns out that Verde was the person behind it. And of course he was another acrobaleno. It was such a small world after all.

After beating the shit out of the assassins after they didn't surrender with Tsuna's dying will that came to help out two chibified figures haven't turned back to normal yet...

"arrgh why?" was the sound that came out of Sawada's residence. That made the random cat sleeping along the walls fall down ungracefully to the pavement.

End

A/N: sorry for not updating for year. I got a writer's block earlier and had parties and assignments that are piling up on myself; one of the reasons that high school was such a chore.

I'll try to update regularly on the summer break. (there will be some travel issues and some crappy internet signal problems but I'll try.)


	12. Kokuyou Attack

Lyn:It's the start of a new arc! Yay! The fun has to end somewhere and get serious. I guess and now we can move down the plot line and find out about Noir's past

Noir: ne! Lyn-san what has Gokudera-san won?

*Everybody of the group listens in closely out of curiosity except for Hibari *

Lyn: that is... er um a secret (I can't tell her that she was the prize could I). let's start!

Everyone: aww! And I thought I'm gonna find out the answer!

-Start-

_The screams were horrible. Terrifying. As if hell opened up and tried to swallow all the people of the earth. _

_There was blood. So many from the massacre; so many for a single girl and her ability. Too many lost. _

_She couldn't do anything but scream moan and cry for her loved ones._

_She was too late_

_too late..._

Noir suddenly pulled out from her nightmare sweating. It was almost six in the morning and she should get ready.

A bath would be nice, a way to forget the dream that just happened...

it would be a normal morning. A normal school day for Noir with droning teachers and classes that she had already learned before hand. The kind of Boring that was spelled with a capital B with textbooks to read but instead you doddle on the paper kind of boring. Until lunch break where she spends her time with her friends. She would have skipped more often if it weren't that she has a mission to complete.

It would be normal if it weren't the attacks aiming for the Namimori middle students.

Like many of the students she was tense, and she always stayed on guard. Instead of jogging in the morning like she usually did she stopped the routine and did it on lunchtime. Making her hair less noticeable and flashy. Little things that she chance to not attract attention and get attacked. After all the ninth always says that the duty of a Lore Keeper is to stay secret and used as a last resort.

So currently she was visited by Reborn as she was making some scrambled eggs.

"Reborn... about the attacks that are aimed at prefects... isn't it strange?"Noir says"they say that each time a person was defeated their teeth got pulled out"

"it's not only that" Reborn says "there is something weird about the number of teeth getting pulled out."

"would you like some breakfast?"

"I've already ate thank you" Reborn says "as I was saying... an order arrived from the Ninth" at the mention of the ninth the young girl froze.

"seriously?"

"it was sealed with a dying will flame" Reborn handed the letter to the girl. "make a decision soon though... you have two days. It's a decision that may change your life forever." the baby's tone was serious.

What could impact her that much? Slowly she opened the letter.

-Line Break-

_two days... oh dear... it's so soon. With a mission I have to do too! Oh boy._ Came the thoughts of a certain black haired girl. _At least I couldn't get wor-_ she bumped in to someone.

"ah! Sumimasen!" she immediately apologized

"O-Ojou-sama?" it was Gokudera

"Ah! Gokudera- san" Noir blushed remembering the kiss that occurred last time they met.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

_What do I do? Ojou-sama probably hates me now... _came the thoughts of a certain bomber. He could never forgive himself for violating the tenth's cousin's first kiss (even though she said it was an accident and it was okay). But for some guilty reason he sort of liked the kiss the way her soft pink li- NO! what was he thinking? This is the tenth's cousin he was talking about! Just as he was about to bang his head on the wall to banish these impure thoughts Noir spoke up.

"Ano... Gokudera-san?"

"H-Hai?" he was snapped out of his train of thoughts

"as Tsuna's right hand man keep watch on Tsuna ne?" Noir 's cheeks still had a pinkish tint to it. Luckily she didn't manage to stutter.

"Hai!"Gokudera was proud that he could be trusted to follow the orders of Ojou-sama. But he felt a pang of … what? Hurt? Jealousy?. No he would never feel jealous. Not to Jyuudaime.

"that's great!" she smiled in relief. Truly a great sight to see. "I knew I can rely on you."

~Sekaii ii te ichiban no hime sama~ it was from Noir's phone "I'll answer it you can go first" she told the self proclaimed right hand man.

"See you in class Ojou-sama"

"you're late _ojou-sama _" It was from Reborn. "Tsuna has already gone to the hospital."

"Hospital? What is he doing here?" Noir asked suddenly in a tense voice

"Don't worry he's not hurt not yet anyways" Reborn says "anyways I have something to tell you..."

_you're too late..._

-line break-

Gokudera's POV

_What's going on here? There's way too many absentees. Boss ain't here either. Neither is Ojou-sama even though she told me to go ahead. _Suddenly the image of her kissing me with her soft pink lips popped up again _Gah! Why did it just have to replay itself? focus! dang it! (AN: I love messing with his mind lol.)_

_At least the phone is working..._ just as I thought of that the screen of the phone went black. Well that's it I'm gonna ditch.

"My cell's out of battery. I'm out of here" I say ignoring the protests of the teacher currently lecturing... what is it? Math? Or is it science? Either way it's still boring. The shopping center isn't probably open yet. At least not till ten. Which leaves the shopping district open.

"I should get something to eat here..." I reached for my wallet "Geh! 65 Yen!" what did I spend the money on yesterday?

"Namimori high junior class 2-A seat number 8... Gokudera Hayato" a guy with a beanie on his head and glasses spoke up. A bar code tattoo on his cheek. He's initiating a fight I knew it! "Let's get it over with quickly. I don't like to... sweat"

-Line break-

Noir's P.O.V.

_God! I hope I'm not too late! _I ran across another intersection and searched for Gokudera. The sensei in Namimori had told me he left the class ten minutes before.

It's the first time I've intentionally ditched a class ever in Namimori. I hope Hibari's not gonna kill me.

I really getting off topic now... what's important is that Gokudera is in danger! and so are other people who are involved in the Vongola!

Goddamn it! Onii-san was attacked and lost 4 of his teeth. The next in line is Gokudera. The conversation with reborn went too long. Yamamoto and the kids are safe. I have no Idea where Hibari went but I am pretty sure he's fine.

_...late_

what was that?

_you're too late _

No! Stop it! Go away!

I paused at the shopping district. The scene made me froze. Gokudera is bleeding and probably unconscious. Tsuna and Yamamoto are fine but they are in danger of being attacked by a four-eyed person. The four eyed person who probably attacked Gokudera. How dare he do this to the Vongola family?

"Police! The police are here!" came the shouts of the ordinary citizens of Namimori.

"Gokudera! Wake up" I shouted at him shaking him gently. I felt my self in the verge of falling into panic. "god... don't tell me I was too late"

_Blood... blood was everywhere you can see. Splattered on buildings and on cars. Screams from people. Chaos history was repeating itself over again._

"Noir! Although I have questions to ask you let's get him to the hospital"Tsuna says

"it's too dangerous" Reborn popped up and declared "people might attack him while we're away... I have a suggestion..."

-line break-

Author's P.O.V.

"it seems that he's still alive" doctor Shamal remarked at the battered state of the bomber.

"thank goodness!" Noir says "I-I thought I thought I was too late and – and it would be like Tokyo's massacre over again and everyone would disappear..." she sobbed.

"there there... he will be alright... everything will be fine" Noir was comforted by none other than the Poison Scorpion.

It took a minute for Noir to calm down and come to her senses. And another five minutes to sort the matters out with the perverted doctor.

"so Noir how did you find us?" Tsuna asked the girl

" Reborn told me the details of the attack and who would be next. I checked the classroom but he wasn't there. I kept running around the places that he might be until I heard that there was a fight going on in the streets of the shopping district. The shopping district isn't exactly easy to navigate and find someone and more than once I got lost." Noir stood up

"W-where are you going?" Tsuna asks her

"to prepare for war." was her reply as she closed the sliding door and went out of the boy's view

-Line Break-

KOKUYOU LAND

an abandoned ground after a landslide served as their headquarters. Inside there are various attractions that would be fun to play, but now broken with haunting memories of the past. Such is a place for the headquarters of Rokudo Mukuro.

A figure; weak, barely standing was heading to the blue haired boss. He made it to the room but collapsed from the blood loss.

"ah! Is that Chikusa?" came the voice of the person sitting on the sofa

"Hyaa! all covered with blood and burnt to crisp!" came another voice from another figure "the blood looks tasty"

"don't chew on him Ken" the figure on the couch commanded "he just lost consciousness. If he met with the Vongola there's no way Chikusa would turn up empty handed unless he found something. Lets wait for him to wake up. The next target is yours, Ken"

"But I still don't understand, Mukuro-sama" Ken says holding out the ranking sheet "this Delacroix person was written with a CBD on it why would he not be ranked in to a place?"

"oya? You noticed too?" Mukuro replied lightly. "I was just wondering why would he be ranked as that too... can't be determined huh? Seems interesting..."

-Line Break-

Noir's P.O.V.

_these care free days... can we go back to them after war? After these two days... will the things be normal again?_ I sighed as I decided on which weapon I should bring along with me.

The hook swords are definitely a given. But the throwing daggers the stun grenades and the guns... I guess I'll take a few daggers. And since guns are hard to explain when you're caught with one these days everywhere we'll just have to forget them. Stun grenades wouldn't do any good if the opponent is really careful and it's a one time use thing so it takes up space... besides it's not a military warfare and a full blown world war III or anything like that.

Knives hook swords are really the best. They're silent, can be reused, won't run out of bullets like guns do.

The problem is the distance...

never mind about that... there may be other things in the battle ground I can use. And besides there's my dying will flames that can be used as a last resort.

With that decided I packed several extra knives just in case of emergency. And a tote bag with a metal plate and some explosives. It's handy to have C4 so you can bust some doors just in case you have to break down the fortress (which we will probably have to to rescue the hostage reborn was talking about). All set and ready to go.

*ding dong* that's the sound of the door bell.

"yes? Coming!" it was probably the delivery man... strange at this kind of situation it's kinda the calm before the storm.

Instead of the delivery man I get Tsuna ,Yamamoto , Gokudera, Reborn, and a person in a squirrel mask... I'm assuming she's Bianchi

"Noir... are you ready?" Tsuna asks

I nodded and went with them

it's time to kick some Kokuyou butt!


	13. Flashback

A/N: I deserved to be flamed and yelled at for releasing the chapter so late. I had crashed into another writer's block. Were it not for a wake up call from my friend reminding me that the finals are nearly here I wouldn't have realized so much time has passed since I have saved the draft of the story. I don't know what I should say, since there is really nothing excusable to say about my absence. I hope you would all understand that ideas come by slowly these days and that I would try to at least get three or four chapters up before my finals.

Thank You,

Lyn,

so... without further ado (if you still want to read it that is...) here's the story. This time we shall delve deeper into Noir's memories and causes. This will be important later in the story. So kick back and enjoy.

P.S.; it's the first time I did a love scene so if I made it too cheesy or too unrealistically sweet or anything please tell me, criticism is very much appreciated.

P.P.S. Noir's dad 's hair somewhat resembles Primo's hairstyle.

Flash back

SKULL REAPER'S HEADQUATERS, JAPAN

it was a tower, a skyscraper that pointed to the pure blue sky contaminating it like the many of the skyscrapers and apartments you see in Tokyo. It had been abandoned and is now serving as the headquarters of the familiga.

The place itself is still in construction and renovation. It is made that way purposely to make the meddling citizens stay away from the place.

Currently a figure of a man with some severe wounds went in the place unnoticed by the busy and rushing people of Tokyo. Into the construction area. The man took a look at the red setting sun and continued on his way to the entrance of the base. A good omen.

An omen that tells him it would be raining the blood of revenge.

The man took the rusty cage-like lift up to the top on the twentieth floor where the skies clear and you could see Tokyo below, birds above and skyscrapers in between connecting both of them like steel cables, cementing the two worlds together like a bridge.

The rusty elevator doors opened up to a dark office like place – nothing like a building in renovation. Furnitures and rugs are made of expensive leathers and furs – some of them illegal and was smuggled by the gang.

There is only one desk in the vast room littered with paperwork and discarded stationery. The boss of the group sat at the leather chair behind the desk. Signing endless papers and contracts with a golden pen.

"how has the hunt of the girl gone?" the boss said without glancing at the man.

"sir... she's too powerful" the man admitted to the busy boss "she took out all five the squad members".

The golden pen stopped and then shook from the pressure of the boss's hand "for twenty long years, I – the legendary Blood red Rohan – have never heard of such bullshit!" the pen was snapped in half out of sheer pressure spraying ink everywhere, the chair, the desk, the suit, and the contract. Rohan was not happy man, especially about ink splattered treatise, he had to write the treatise again now that the useless trash of a man caused all of this to happen.

"look what have you done to the treatise of the Dragon!" the angry boss says pulling out a gun and shooting at the poor man in front of him silencing him forever.

The dead body fell with a thud and a flower of red bloomed on his chest. The boss sighs, not out of the killing but of the treatise.

And then there was the girl. Oh how he wanted her on the team. She would be the key to his success, the most dangerous weapon, his deadly trump card. She is one the handful of people in Japan who could have the potential as a great legendary assassin, beautiful, but deadly.

The only problem lies in the fact that she doesn't want to join the gang.

The girl would probably be injured right now... what's her name again? Noir? What a fitting name, the colour black does symbolize death after all... speaking about death... the boss picked up a black card and started to play with it – a name card of the legendary assassin; Necromancer. The boss lifted the antique phone's handle and decided to phone the number the call was answered after several seconds.

"ah, so you have decided to come for help" said deep rich the voice over the phone "I must say that the girl is quite talented, defeating five grown men with her school bag."

"yes" the boss admitted "I do need help and the rewards of this mission is great." he didn't like handling the assassin, ordinary as he seemed at first he seemed to have an aura of his own – dangerous, lethal, a suitable living weapon. Just like the girl, after they had gone through with her anyways.

"heh... the reward to this is definitely great" the assassin chuckled. Even though the chuckle sounded harmless but he can't help but sense something more ominous behind the mask of the normal looking assassin.

_You can't trust them at all can't you?_

-Line Break-

by 9:00 the Delacroix residence usually had their lights out and retired for the day.

Unfortunately this is not one of the ordinary days for the family.

Nero Delacorix sighed as he finishes his conversation and hung up the family's phone

"darling?" his wife , Aoi asks worryingly "what did Iemitsu say?"

"he will report to the ninth and send reinforcements to guard the place" Nero says his blue eyes stormy and grim. He sighed

"it'll be alright" Aoi says hugging her spouse her pale arms circled his waist. "Noir's wounds will heal soon, there seems to be no infections too. Don't worry darling, Vongola is going to arrive soon and everything is going to be alright... and after this we might even get to visit Nana and Iemitsu... I wonder how their son's doing?..."

Nero sighed, a bad habit he has, sighing occasionally even if there wasn't anything to sigh about. Aoi is truly an angel, always caring for him, and their daughter, always gentle and kind to children she teaches in kindergarten. Even after eight years of marriage he still can't believe he's lucky enough to meet her. He – a mafioso with his hands dirtied with the others blood – truly did not deserve her, a gentle and caring angel. Although he did not feel that he deserved her he was glad the she has chosen him out of all the other suitors.

"... maybe we could also visit your brother. I wonder how Merle -chan's doing?" she continues " maybe after all of this, we can visit Italy too." Nero smiles her talking has always soothed him. He parted his dirty blonde bangs. It has always got in his vision he didn't mind but sometimes the gravity-defying hair just got annoying – something to remind them that they are descended from Bendetto and Giotto.

"Noir's sleeping now... at least she wouldn't have to experience the horrors outside this house" Nero says hugging his wife back. The faint smell of vanilla and lavender of her shampoo engulfed him.

"hmm..." Aoi mumbled "yeah..."

and suddenly the lights went out.

"Aoi, stay here with Noir. Wake her up if if thirty minutes have passed and I haven't yet returned... you two should hide... I'm counting on you" Nero walked to the living room and grabbed his guns and his trusty knife. "Don't worry I'll be back just before you know it" he hugged his wife

"be careful Nero" Aoi whispers embracing him again

"Take care, Aoi, what ever happens you know that I'll always love you" Nero sighs and inhaled the intoxicating scent.

And he was off to the battlefield, facing his men.

"It's going to be a long night gentlemen," he says "a long and bloody night. I thank you for volunteering."

"Nero... you know that Vongola will be by your side" said a figure

"Iemitsu." Nero addressed the figure "how's Tsuna doing?"

"he's fine." Iemitsu laughs "doing well in elementary school."

the conversation is broken when one of the men raised a hand – a signal that they're coming.

-Line Break-

the night would be theirs if it wasn't for that the girl is in the custody of Vongola.

Vongola of all the gangs that she could be in custody of. Rohan Grits his teeth in anger.

_Blasted Vongola! Who the heck cares about that now! First get the girl, then figure out how to get out of this. After all they can't back out now. To surrender is to give up and be destroyed by the huge crime syndicate._

_How did this happen anyways? How did his sources get misinformed?_ He hid behind a wall and added several shots to the bullet infested battle ground. _How did they even send their reinforcements? There is no doubt a force of people in Japan too._

"now's the time to retrieve the girl" he said looking at Necromancer.

"aye." the necromancer smiled. In his business suit he looked like a regular salesman. But inside there was something even more sinister than then a bunch of lies told by some of the worst door to door con men. It was his cobra tattoo at the side of his neck that reminded him that this man , the Necromancer wasn't ordinary

and then he vanished.

- Line Break-

"mommy?" in the darkness of the room an innocent voice asks.

"Yes honey?" Aoi steadied her nerves. Crying won't help here. It had been a long night. Thirty minutes have passed. Nero hasn't returned yet even though he is one of the best fighters out there, she couldn't help but wonder if he would be alright.

No. He is alright. He will be. The most important thing now is to protect Noir at all cost.

"Noir -chan... mommy has something important to tell you..." she began as she hugged the sleepy girl and continued "these horrible fights you have been through, survived, and told us about this morning... Noir... don't for get them okay?"

"mommy? What's wrong?"

"there are some people after you dear." she says hugging her "it's alright though. Mommy and daddy will protect you this time." and with that she held the girl's hand and ran down the stairs.

"good night ladies" a voice said. Aoi froze

"who... who are you?" she asks the man. In the darkness where her eyes are adjusting she remembered that there her bow is here. Hanging near the stairway from her school days. She groped for it soundlessly.

"pardon me for the rude introduction. I am known as the Necromancer at work. And my purpose here..."

Aoi strung the bow with the arrow.

"is to retrieve the girl."

she released the arrow at the mention of Noir. It hit the man's left arm. Her aim needs a bit of polishing...

"you will not have her. Not now nor ever." she says hiding Noir from the sight

"and they say that you are the first female champion in archery." The Necromancer says. His voice didn't reveal any pain. "I thought that her aim was dead accurate."

Aoi wordlessly released another arrow. This time it hit the target, the stomach.

The man recoiled slightly from the pain – their escape ticket.

"Noir go! I'll follow you!" Aoi says telling her daughter to run. "remember the hide and seek place? Go there."

in the darkness there were shuffling of footsteps. Confusion was spread everywhere, only the cool headed will win.

Aoi's instinct is to run away for this place as fast as possible. But that would leave Noir alone with that man. She wouldn't let that happen. She will not allow it.

"where are you woman?" the Necromancer hissed "where is the girl!"

think... she is currently in the living room where all the heavy furniture are. The magazines are useless. It is not thick enough for armor and there is no time to construct it. The vase can produce several sharp pieces but to break it would create a noise so that wouldn't work. The cloth that is covering the baby grand piano is where Noir's hiding under and served as her only shield so that is not an opinion.

"I can see you" the Necromancer says walking forward to the living room.

It was too late. As quick as the lightning she was restrained by the assassin facing the piano she hoped at least that Noir didn't need to see this scene.

"a mother protecting her child. Noble but useless. No matter how strong you are there is one day that you'll fall" the man spat. And with that came a sharp pain from the back.

"rest in peace my noble lady." the Necromancer bows at the corpse of the beautiful lady and then proceeded to brush back her long black hair and retrieved the knife.

"I know you're there my little girl come out" the Necromancer crooned

there is a badly concealed gasp.

"there you are!" the Necromancer whispered grabbing the girl

"let go of her!" it was Nero followed by Iemitsu

"don't move." the Necromancer said calmly "if you do then she will end up like her mother."

Nero had noticed the corpse lying on the ground. "Aoi." he gasped in pain."you... bastard how dare you!"

but the Necromancer is already off melting into the darkness.

-Line Break-

The screams were horrible. Terrifying. As if hell opened up and tried to swallow all the people of the earth.

There was blood. So many from the massacre; so many for a single girl and her ability. Too many lost.

She couldn't do anything but scream moan and cry for her loved ones.

She was too late

too late... to do a thing. Too late to lift a finger and turn the table, too young with no experience of war and slaughter.

Her mom was killed before her eyes. Under that White grand piano. She saw that man under there, a seemingly ordinary man. Killing her mom.

And her dad. So devastated so broken. All just because of her.

Why? Why does it just have to be he parents? Why her?

-Line Break-

Just like that. She was gone just like that. Vanished into thin air. Leaving the former body of his lover

"Aoi..." he whispers "you have done well... it is not your fault" he caressed her cold lifeless hand. "remember that I will always love you"

-Line Break-

where is she? It was dark and cold and trapped she was somewhere but nobody probably noticed.

The cold.

The emptiness.

That longing for warmth had vanished.

She was lost.

Empty.

Void of emotions.

Like a dam that stopped the flow of them

"ara? The girl has awakened." a man – that necromancer – spoke

"heh! Scared little girl?" a red haired man asked "don't worry we won't hurt you." he turned to the Necromancer and handed him a big briefcase of cash. "heh! Here you go. You sure do live up to your name."

"Indeed I do" the Necromancer says. There was a metallic rasp and a sickening fleshy sound of stabbing

Her eyes widened. Another ugly red flower formed. Another man died before her eyes.

"a~ah and I thought there would be more blood to this." the Necromancer says "what a shame..."

he then noticed the girl in the cage listlessly staring at him

"you my dear will have to wait for your turn." the Necromancer stood up. His dark purple hair was disheveled from it's neat style. His glasses have disappeared since the last she saw him. And his suit are patterned with red blossoms of blood. "my my, what a brave girl" the necromancer continued, lifitng her head up with a single hand "such a delicate thing..."

the door burst open due to a great force of a bomb revealing a six- man team, including her dad when the smoke cleared.

"ah! Room service! How convenient!" the assassin says as he claps his hands together in delight.

And he was off like a whirlwind moving and stabbing, intentionally leaving blotches of blood and splatters everywhere like blooming flowers of blood.

Finally the Necromancer was shot by her dad and restrained by the men.

"dad" Noir spoke weakly

"Noir... everything is going to be alright." he said opening the cage and lifting her up "Iemitsu Go! Take her!" he said to a blonde haired man

"what about you Nero?" the man – Iemitsu questioned

"I'm going to make that filthy bastard pay. I need to finish this fight"Nero says. Seeing dad made her feel relief and slowly the stress and the tiredness took it's toll on the small girl

"take care eh? Best of all luck to you"

"yeah... luck" he says waving.

That was when Noir fainted.

-Line Break-

Nero glanced at the retreating figure of Iemitsu with his little daughter. At least now he can focus on his revenge.

"you are going to pay for your crimes, Necromancer. Not just with my family, but the other fifteen familgas that you slaughtered." Nero pulled out his knife

the necromancer had killed the two of his restrainers and now have stood up from the blood and carnage around him.

His two comrades are still alive. He told them before hand to stay back so they stood passive at the side.

The two fought with knives, equally matched, that is until the Necromancer dealt an fatal blow with the knife to Nero.

But before he could laugh in triumph he was stabbed by the dead man himself deep in his stomach. Both of them fell to the floor at the same time

"Vindice! The Vindice are here!" a man shouted " make way for them!"

"Group*fizz* C here I need a *fizz* Medic here now!"

"Comander... status...*fizz*"

the battlefield was filled with flowers of blood corpses and destruction. Death was heavy in the air. Looking back right now I didn't think I tried to do any thing, and even if I did something, anything, everything I have done was just too late.

Too late...

A/N: yeah I know it's a crappy ending of the tragedy. I just realized this is the thirteenth chapter of the story is that why I got a major block? (probably not).

Gokudera: finally a new chapter what the heck were you doing the last three months?

Lyn: uh... that is... uh erm...

Gokudera: psch! nevermind

Lyn: S-See you next chapter!


End file.
